


grind me down

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bondage, F/M, Haruka is a girl, Kinktober 2020, Painful Sex, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Haruka gives Kanata what he always wanted from his big sister, with a twist.
Relationships: Nijo Haruka/Nijo Kanata
Kudos: 13
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	grind me down

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess Ill be doing some Kinktober stuff this month!!! I doubt Ill manage every day but Ill try
> 
> !!!WARNING!!! This fic is about fem!Haruka fucking Kanata against his will with a strap-on. He warms up to it eventually.

Haruka couldn't believe that Kanata was actually stupid enough to go along with it when she said she wanted to tie him up. How delusional could her little brother be to believe after everything he'd done, all the relationships of hers he'd ruined, that she'd somehow fallen for him? "I want you," she said, the words nearly making her gag, and _that_ had been enough to have Kanata at her mercy.

Though it wasn't like she was planning to go back on her word. She wasn't a liar, not like he was.

It was pretty funny, watching the grin on Kanata's face falter when she'd finished tying his arms to the four poster bed and retrieved her strap-on. "What? You don't think I'd actually let you fuck me, did you?" her voice was low, smug as she took her time hooking it over her hips.

Of course, Kanata's little dick was still rock hard, even as he knew what was coming for him. "Haha... I didn't realize Big sis was into femdom. You should have told me. Then I could have - " His voice caught when she positioned herself firmly between his legs. She slicked the dildo heavily and guided it to the tight ring of her little brother's hole. "Big sis!" There was a hint of panic in his tone, desperation in his wavering smile. "You're not gonna stick that thing in right away, are you...?"

A thrill shot down her spine, to look Kanata dead in the eye and push forward, forcing the narrow tip of the dildo into his hole. It thickened up toward the middle and the lube was all too helpful in making it glide in, even as Kanata tried to pull away from it with a cry. Haruka clung firmly to his hips, penetrating him further.

Kanata's face was pressed against his shoulder and he winced in pain, whimpering, "Big sis, s-stop!" But Haruka continued, until the full length of the dildo was firmly in Kanata's ass. He was trembling and his eyes were red with tears, not willing to look at her just yet. He looked almost defeated - even his erection had softened from the pain of it.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked, wrenching Kanata's face toward hers. "You're finally getting to have sex with your big sister. Isn't that what you wanted?" She couldn't tell how it made her feel, whether she was gloating or degrading him.

"Hehe... Big sis..." Kanata's voice came out weakly and lips quirked in a smile. "You really like this, huh?"

The little bastard was still refusing to give up, even when Haruka had him in this position. How could she like having sex with him in any way? She began to thrust, angry with what Kanata was implying, and every hiss and groan he made in return was a worthy repayment. Her heart beat quickly in her chest, the rush of blood flowed through her veins, throbbing in her groin.

He was still so tight that it made fucking into him difficult, made the harness bump and rub against her clit in a way that shot electricity up her spine. Fuck. Suddenly, Haruka could feel the wetness at her pussy as her little brother kept making small whimpers of pain. Soon she was fucking him, grinding against him, hard enough to make Kanata gasp and beg to go slower, but she didn't want to. Not just for the pain it caused him, but the pleasure. It should have sickened Haruka when the tension began to build in her cunt, that she was actually getting off on having sex with her little brother, but all she could feel was her need. She was so close, so fucking -

"Ah!" Haruka stifled her voice, grinding her strap-on into Kanata's ass, stimulating her clit the perfect way. She shuddered all over, fingers clenching in the sheets as her breath hitched. Her pussy throbbed hard against her harness as waves of pleasure overtook her, and all she could hear was her pulse in her ears.

"B-big sis." The pathetic whine drew her out of it. Kanata's face no longer was full of pain, only pure excitement, lust. His brows quirked, and he begged, "Me, too, please?" Kanata's cock was hard again, dribbling messily. Disgusting little fucker. Haruka looked at it and at his delirious expression, outrage sinking in at the thought of Kanata actually getting to _enjoy_ this.

Haruka pulled the dildo out, slid off the bed and left the room, all while ignoring his cries.

She'd untie him later, before the maids found him. First, she needed a shower to wash off the skin-crawling disgust at herself, for falling to Kanata's level.


End file.
